Story:Star Trek: New Animated Adventures
STAR TREK: New Animated Adventures The Rebirth of Montgomery Scott Set aboard the 2009 USS Enterprise Captain's log, stardate 41320.11. The USS Enterprise is en-route to an unexplored planet. However, we must take her through a metreon nebula. The Enterprise flew toward the nebula. Kirk hit a button on his chair. "All personnel, hold onto something. This ride's gonna be rougher than a Klingon's forehead!" The Enterprise entered the nebula, and immediately, she started to shake; Kirk was almost thrown out of his chair, and Sulu was thrown forward, his head slamming into the helm console. Kirk whipped out his comlink. "Kirk to McCoy, Sulu's knocked out! Get up here!" "Acknowledged," said McCoy on the other end. He entered the bridge and scanned Sulu with his tricorder. "Mild concussion, Jim," he said. "I'll have to hold him for observation." "OK, Bones," said Kirk. "Chekov, take the conn. Keep her flying!" "Aye-aye, keptin," said Chekov. Suddenly, a massive bolt of lightning hit the Enterprise's engineering hull, knocking out all power to her systems--including the atmospheric purifiers. SEVERAL HOURS LATER Captain's log, supplemental. We've lost all power to ship's systems, including the air purifiers. We estimate that we will run out of oxygen within this hour. Kirk opened his comlink. "Scotty...are you down there?" he panted heavily. "Aye, Captain," said Scotty. "See...if you can...find a way...to restore power...to ship's systems," said Kirk. "I'll...give it...a try..." said Scotty. Kirk heard a thud on his end of the transmission; Scotty passed out with his comlink still open. "Scotty! Are you there?" said Kirk. He switched to McCoy's frequency. "Bones, we're about to lose our CE! Get down there!" he yelled frantically. MEANWHILE, IN ENGINEERING... Dr. McCoy scanned Scotty with his tricorder, only to find no life signs. BACK ON THE BRIDGE... *chirp-chirp-chirp!* Kirk opened his comlink. "Any news on Mr, Scott?" he said. "Mr. Scott is dead." said McCoy. The news hit Kirk like a photon torpedo. He became inconsolable, swatting at anyone within reach. "Captain, calm down!" said Uhura, but Kirk swung at her. Uhura dodged the swing and whipped out her comlink. "Security to bridge! Captain Kirk is enraged at everyone on the ship! Send up 4 officers to restrain him!" Four officers, one carrying a hypo-spray loaded with concentrated tryptophan, appeared on the bridge and subdued the captain. Then they put him in the brig for attempted assault. "Care to explain why you blew your lid up there?" said one of them, pointing a phaser at him. "Scotty died because of me!" Kirk shouted angrily. "We were flying through a metreon nebula, and the ship was hit by an energy discharge." "I see," said the officer, still pointing the gun at him. "One more lie out of you, and I will have to kill you!" he continued. Just then, Kirk's comlink went off. He opened it. "I'm in a bit of a bind! What do you want???" snapped Kirk. "All ship's systems restored," said Spock, "and we've discovered a planet that has cloning technology. We will need a sample of Mr. Scott's DNA to reincarnate him." "Give me a moment to reason with the jailer," said Kirk. The jailer approached Kirk's cell. "Trying to escape, are we?" he said. He grabbed Kirk's comlink and destroyed it. "NO!" Kirk yelled. "Listen! I need to fly this ship out of this nebula before we get hit by another discharge!" "Very well," said the jailer, "and I always carry a spare comlink in case I destroy one." He gave Kirk a replacement comlink. "Get to the bridge! Do what must be done!" BRIDGE Kirk made his way to the bridge and sat in his chair. He hit a button. "Engineer Olson, how's she running?" he said. "The engines are purring like two delighted tribbles," said Olson. "Good," said Kirk. "Scotty would be proud. He loved this ship so much." Kirk almost broke down again with the intercom still activated. "Captain, are you OK?" said Olson. Kirk released the button and regained his composure. The elevator door opened, and Sulu emerged. "Need a hand?" he said. "Man the helm," said Kirk. "Take us out of the nebula, best possible speed. I'll be in the hangar. Spock, you have the bridge." "Aye-aye, Captain," said Spock. The Enterprise exited the nebula and settled into a high orbit around Kamino. HANGAR DECK, KAMINO ORBIT Kirk made his way to the hearse shuttle carrying Scotty. "I'll need a few of Scotty's cells," he said. "Already taken care of," said McCoy, holding up a small vial of Scotty's blood. "Bones, you sly fox, you beat me to the punch!" said Kirk. "As captain of this vessel, the blame for Scotty's demise falls on my shoulders," he continued, "and therefore, I must go to the planet alone." "As you wish, Captain," said Olson. The hearse shuttle exited the hangar and landed on a platform above the water. Immediately, two Kaminoans approached the ship. Kirk debarked. "I come bearing the late Montgomery Scott and a sample of his DNA. Can you clone him from a few blood cells?" he said. "Not entirely," said Ko Sai. "We'll need a skin cell, a bone cell, a brain cell, and a blood cell." "I can give you one of each," said Kirk. "Grab some gas masks," he continued, "because this is going to reek!" He opened the hatch and unzipped the bag. Scotty, still in good condition, started to decay. A wave of nausea hit Kirk. He leaned over the platform and vomited. The Kaminoans harvested the cells they needed and went into the lab. Kirk, recovered from his nausea attack, followed them. "Can you hyper-accelerate his growth and then slow it back down?" he said. "We can try," said Lama Su, "but it's quite risky. If we slow it too early, his age will regress; too late, and he'll die again." "That's a risk I'm willing to take," said Kirk, his composure faltering. "I would do ANYTHING to have my chief engineer back!" he yelled to the sky, in a final emotional outburst. In perfect timing, a loud blast of thunder rocked the platform. KAMINO CLONING LAB Kirk recovered from his "tantrum" and checked in on Scotty-2's progress. "How's he coming?" he said. "We managed to hyper-accelerate his growth and slow it to the exact age he was before he died," said Lama Su. "Excellent," said Kirk. "We also washed his uniform," said Ko Sai. "Can I see him?" said Kirk. "Most certainly," said Lama Su. Right on cue, Scotty exited the changing room. Kirk was overjoyed. "Scotty, you ol' space dog!" he said ever so happily. "I thought you were gone!" "I still remember the Enterprise's insides," said Scotty, equally delighted. Kirk whipped out his comlink. "Kirk to Enterprise, two to beam up," he said. "I thought you were alone," said Chekov, confused. "Not anymore," said Kirk. "Energize." Kirk and Scotty disappeared in a shimmer of blue light. TRANSPORTER ROOM, ENTERPRISE Chekov's mouth fell open as he saw Scotty appear alongside Kirk. "H-How did you get him back?" he stammered. "The people of Kamino cloned him," said Kirk, "and it's as if he never died!" "Nyet, nyet, nyet!" said Chekov, and he fainted. Captain's log, supplemental. We've managed to reincarnate Scotty with a sample of his DNA and a cloning lab, and he's back the way he was before he died. THE END